Harry Potter: The curse of the two
by KatScratch69
Summary: Marina Malfoy, and Elizabeth Potter get in rolled at Hogwarts, and just like their fathers, they are put in Slytherin and Gryffindour. Over the years, they butt heads alot and get into fights until when the school finds out that, somehow, Voldermort is back, and seeking revenge. He is now after Marina for her family running away from him, and Elizabeth for her father killing him.


"But father, why do I have to go... What if they make fun of me?" Marina whined as she stood on platform 9 3/4 with her father, Draco Malfoy.

"You don't need to worry, Scorpious will be there, and if anyone hurts you in any way, or form, he will kick their putts for you." He said as she kissed his little girl on the forehead. He wouldn't admit it, but Marina looked so much like her had the blond hair and pale skin of her father, but she had the eyes, and facial features of her mother.

"You ready sis?" Scorpious said as she walked over holding his suitcase in his right hand. He was tall, pale skinned, with gray eyes and almost bleach blond hair. He got his looks from his father and grandfather. Marina gulped and nodded uneasily. She was scared to leave home, to some school for witch's and Wizards. They then heard the conductor of the train yelling all aboard and she sighed, it was time to go.

"Don't worry, you'll have fun." Draco said as he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She couldn't help but to smile up at her father, he was the one that always made her smile, or laugh.

"COME ON!" Scorpious complained as he stood there impatiently tapping his foot with his arms crossed, he wanted to hurry up, and go see his friends again, he had already been at Hogwarts for about three years now.

"Shut up, i'm coming." Marina said crossly, before kissing her father on the cheek and getting her things. Together Marina and Scorpious climbed aboard the train and sat down in their compartments. Marina sat by the window so she could say bye to her father. Little did she know what was in store as soon as she got to the school.

-Little while later on the Train. -

Marina sighed as she turned from the spell book she was reading and looked at her snow owl, with its yellow haunting eyes. It was looking at her , watching her like always. She would smile at her and chuckled a bit.

"You don't like the train ride eh Snow Flake?" SHe said laughing a bit . Her owl hooting crossly in response. Suddenly her attention got taken by a loud thunking noise, she looked up to see a few girls opening the door to the compartment and sitting down in front of her.

"Great.." She thought to herself as she instantly became uneasy. She never really had much people skills, she was mostly a loner at school... Until she became a bully along with some guys in her class, until they found out she was a witch.

"Hello" one of the girls said as she looked at Marina. Marina just looked at her nervously not knowing what to she talking to her, they didn't think she was weird or them smiled a bit feeling happy that they talked to her.

"H-hello." She replied shyly, as she looked away, of the girls smiled at her.

"You don't need to be nervous around 're all first years at Hogwarts." Another one said as she smiled at her, her hair a blue looked and noticed one of them was holding a bird cage, with a owl, but this owl was like a black color, like the color of the a minute she just looked at the owl in awe, it wasn't every day she saw a black owl.

"So, who is everyone's parents?" Another girl asked as she smiled at everyone else. Marina and two other girls looked a bit uneasy, and looked out the window. Marina didn't like telling who her father was, due to bad experiences when she used to tell people.

"Well, both my parents fought in the wizard war."Said one girl as she kind of smiled. "My father was from the Ravenclaw house, and my mother was from Gryffindor."She then looked a bit uneasy. "What if I get put in Ravenclaw?" Another girl smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It doesn't matter what house you are placed at in Hogwarts, as long as it's the house YOU want to be in." The other girl said with a smile. They all then looked at Marina.

"Who's your parents?"Marina then looked at them and blinked. She then sighed.

"M-my father is Draco Malfoy, and my brother is Scorpious Malfoy... I don't know who my mother was, since she died after giving birth to me..." Everyone fell silent and were staring at her, with wide eyes.

"You mean THE DRACO MALFOY?! The one that betrayed Hogwarts and ran away from Voldemort during the Wizarding war?! The coward-" One of the other girls nugged the girl sharply in the side while glaring at her.

"H-hey it's true." The other girl said as she rubbed her side. Marina just closed her eyes and looked out the window, she knew this would happen.

"Be nice to her... her family has been though a lot... and so have the Potters.." Another girl said as she looked at a girl with red long hair and blue eyes like Harry' couldn't help but glare at the girl in front of her.

"Great...more Potters are at Hogwarts." She mumbled as she rested her head on the window and closed her eyes, a tear sliding down her cheek. She really missed her mother, she often blamed herself for being the reason, her mother died.


End file.
